The present invention relates to a breakerless ignition system of the capacitor discharge type for an internal combustion engine employing a thyristor for the discharge of the capacitor.
In a conventional ignition system of the kind, the triggering angle of the thyristor which is adapted to discharge the capacitor is determined by the output of the signal generating winding provided in a magneto generator rotating in synchronism with the engine. The range of ignition angle advance is limited to the mechanical angle approximately corresponding to a quarter cycle of the output of the magneto generator. As the number of the magnetic poles of the magneto generator is increased, the angle advance range becomes very narrow, with the result that satisfactory operation of the engine is not expected.